Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to systems and methods for detecting and controlling leaks. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for detecting and controlling leaks via analysis of substance flow data.
Centralized water leak detection systems for detecting water leaks in residential and commercial buildings are known. These water leak detection systems may provide central station monitoring and point identification data for water leaks. The centralized water detection system may include a plurality of address modules connected to a plurality of sensors for assigning an address/identifier to each sensor. The address modules may be connected to a central control unit for processing detected sensor signals. A water alarm annunciator may be remotely installed in a central monitoring station for displaying point identification data showing location of detected water leaks.
Wireless sensor systems for providing an extended period of operability without maintenance are also known. These systems may include one or more intelligent sensor units and a base unit that can communicate with a large number of sensors. When one or more of the sensors detects an anomalous condition (e.g., smoke, fire, water, etc.), the sensor communicates with the base unit and provides data regarding the anomalous condition. The base unit can contact a supervisor or other responsible person via a plurality of methods, such as, telephone, pager, cellular telephone, Internet, etc. In one embodiment, one or more wireless repeaters are used between the sensors and the base unit to extend the range of the system and to allow the base unit to communicate with a large number of sensors.
Systems and methods for automatically detecting unwanted continuous flow of water or other liquids, either from intentional use or from a leak in the faucet/plumbing system are also known. Systems and methods are also known for automatically turning off the water faucet or dispensing apparatus when unwanted flow conditions are detected to prevent water from being wasted, overflowing and/or causing property damage.
Systems and methods for sump pump remote monitoring are also known. These systems and methods can include control circuitry integrated into a portable housing with a backup sump pump connected to the control circuitry. The control circuitry can be powered by line power and when line power is not available, the control circuitry can be powered by battery power. The control circuitry can be connected to a control panel, and the control circuitry can include a pressure transducer to measure a pressure in a fluid level sensor. Based on the measured pressure, the control circuitry can adjust the speed of the backup sump pump. A wireless controller can be connected to the control circuitry to wirelessly receive monitoring instructions and wirelessly transmit backup sump pump status data, with the control circuitry providing an indication of the backup sump pump status data to the control panel.